Gone
by Writerchix98
Summary: Slender has chosen a teenage girl who both confuses him and intrigues his interest, but will she return the emotion and stay with him? Or will he have to deal with her presence being gone?
1. Chapter 1

Staring out into the night sky, she wished for adventure and freedom. It was midnight and she had nothing to do the next day, she might as well make the most of her average life. Leaving a short note saying she'd be back by Monday, she boldly stepped outside and ran into the woods with the moonlight shining down on the path. The leaves cracked under her feet as she glided over the landscape, landing at a pond.

Taking off her shoes and tying her loose shirt, she plunged into the pond and enjoyed the cool sting it gave her skin. Instead of feeling cold and clammy as one would, she felt alive and at the other side, she continued her journey.

The songs of Crickets surrounded her as she walked further on, staring in awe of her surroundings. Little did she know that the beauty of the wood was hiding a dark secret. As she progressed on the music dimmed into nothing and the chill air started to scrape her soft skin.

The moon was now glaring over her, making her blood freeze inside. A twig snapped in the distance, but when she looked to see what made it the being vanished. Her adventure seemed to be coming to an abrupt ending. She started to run in the direction that she thought lead home, but soon enough she found herself lost and scared. No one would come looking for a while and by then it might be to late. Screaming would only lend a helping hand to what ever seemed to be watching her every move. She sensed something behind her, but she was already paralyzed with fear.

Long and pale fingers landed on her shoulder and she suppressed a whimper. She felt the hand trail up to her chin and move her head so she would turn around. Defenseless, she abided but what she saw made her want to turn and run. There stood a man, no a being that was abnormally tall and lengthy. His complexion was radiating a white glow that seemed to reflect the bright moon light that surrounded him. But all of this didn't phase the girl in the least bit, it was his faceless face that made her want to run away. Yet her limbs seemed to be under someone else's control.

Suddenly the slender figure placed his hand on her forehead, her mind raced with visions that she didn't own. Children on a play ground was the main vision that she was able to focus on. They seemed to be oblivious to what she knew was about to happen. Suddenly she understood what would happen to her, this would be her last night alive. The visions stopped he removed his hand. Her eyes clouded over and her breath came in short gasps as she started to plead for her life. Tears streaked her face and watered the ground beneath her. The figure remained silent as if contemplating something, his head tilted slightly to the side.

The telepathic communication started again,

"Come with me and I will take better care of you".

Shaking her head violently, she tried to block him out in hopes that if he couldn't talk to her then he'd go away.

"Don't fight me. You'll only make it worse." His voice soothed her, yet frightened her at the same time. She had never felt this way before, she was afraid of what he would and could do to her but at the same time she was intrigued by his actions and wanted to know what would happen next.

"Just give in to me."

She thought about which decision would be better. She knew that she should try and escape, but her body seemed to have a mind of its own as she mechanically moved forward and toward this strange being. She now stood nearly inches from him, her head just reaching his chest.

At last minute she had a fleeting reaction as long forms started to boil through the suit he was wearing. A scream pierced the silence and her legs were under her control once again. Her heart seemed to beat right through her small frame. A warm liquid was spilling out of her legs and as she looked down she saw that those extra forms had stretched and latched them selves onto her skin. The ground was soon lost as she struggled to gain dominance over him. Murmurs escaped through what would have been his mouth, but she was panicking and could not understand anything he seemed to be saying. The world was spinning and her heart rate had tripled. Darkness soon overcame her as she slipped out of consciousness.

She was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

She could feel her eyelids fluttering as she opened her eyes, yet she could see nothing. Panicking, she casually stretched her hand out in order to try and feel her surroundings. A gasp left her lis as long and cool fingers grasped her hand.

"Come, my dear" His smooth and silky voice said.

"You killed me... I should be dead!" Her anger rose within her and she broke his grasp on her and backed away. The urge to run was occurring, but she didn't even know where she was. A soft laugh could be heard and she sensed that he was now behind her.

"I simply took your spirit, my dear. You are now within the passage to death, so listen carefully to me. If I take you back to your physical body, then you must remain with me. I will take better care of you and let you roam whenever you want, but only under my standards. If you do not accept then you truly will be gone." Even in the dark she could tell that he was standing straighter with confidence. She hated that he had this power over her.

"What do you want from me? I have my own life to live, without you ruining it!" She screamed the last part, her rage now turning to tears.

"My dear, you did not listen to me. I am taking you to a better life. You will have the freedom to go wherever you want, as long as I know and approve. I want for you to become one of us. You can take revenge on those that harm and taunt you. You have a strong spirit, one that should be used for better uses."

_Better uses? _She thought. _I am my own person, you cannot take that away from me. I am nobodies prize to be won or pawn to be played. If I have a strong spirit then I should be able to have the freewill of what to do with myself. I don't need to be told what I should and should not_ do.

A firm hand griped her shoulder and the being was now voicing a growl of sorts. The darkness now took a red hazy look. Sweat was gathering at her hairline and she suddenly felt clammy. Within her anger she had forgotten that he can hear her thoughts. Death had never really phased her before, it happened to everyone eventually. But she didn't think she was ready yet. Swallowing hard, she turned to face him.

"Where would I go? If I do accept..." Her voice trailed off and a shutter went up her spine as she said those words. The words she hoped she would not have to say.

His head tilted as if he was considering even bothering to speak to her, if she was being serious or just buying time.

"I will show you" He told her, as her vision blurred over and they disappeared from the passage.

They both were gone.

**Sorry its so short, I thought it would be a good stopping point. Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

Her head was still spinning by the time vision returned. She looked at her suroundings, not much impressed. Her fears droped at the sight of what she guessed was his house. The dilapidated structure looked as if it would be knocked over by a simple breese.

"Impressive." She mumbled, to no one in particular.

He chuckled behind her and she wondered if he caught the sarcasm in her voice, at all.

As she drew nearer to the house she caught a glimps of the inside from a shattered window. The room was extravegantly decorated with diamond chandeleirs and expensive looking furniture. Gasping, she rushed toward the door.

"Once in, there's no going out." Voices in the wind floated by her ears and she shuttered.

"Is there something that your not telling me?" She said.

The figure cocked his head to the side and sighed.

"Is there anything in particular that you are implying with that question?"

"You said I will have my own freewill to go where I please...right?"

"My dear, I said wherever I approve of."

"Then you lie! Freewill is not made of someone elses choosing!"

Her rage was boiling and threatening to spill over. She wanted to escape. This was all to much for her right now, she actually had a life to live.

"I am giving you the will to choose to travel to SAFE locations! What else can you need!? I am saving you, my love, from a world of hatred and yet you shun my words as if they mean nothing!"

At that last remark his extra forms began to appear and surround her.

"You are driving my patients, make your choice. But keep in mind that I will forever live with you, whether beside you or from afar."

He seemed to have quickly gained an unusual composure, chilling her to the bone. This was not what she wanted. He brushed her face with those long and narrow fingers of his, as if he could wipe away her doubt.

"Would you REALLY kill me if I refused?" She said, gaining her own strength, yet leaning into his touch. "Or would you merely cower and observe me for the rest of eternity?"

Slender man chuckled, a sweet sound she wished to hear again.

"I have many secrets, love. That is one that will remain with me."

She took a step back. It was all going to fast, she needed to leave. His voice was resounding in her ears, but she didn't know whether it was from her own longing or from his force.

_You hesitate, my dear_

_And you dont miss a thing, _She thought

_Why do you fight me? I've done nothing to you._

_You've taken me from my home_

_Correction my dear, I saved you from a life of hatred and boredom_

_Hatred! Hatred? My life was fine till you showed up!_

His faceless face seemed to take on a saddened look and he slumped his shoulders.

"It wouldn't have lasted long, my sweet. How do I know? Because you are different from the others, you long for something other than just a normal life. You long for something...out of the ordinary."

"Like you?" She scoffed.

"Your the one who voiced it." He said slyly.

Her head snapped around and she tilted her head in confusion.

"Are you implying..?"

"I have only stated the obvious, darling"

"Obvious? Is it not already obvious that I am not, and never have been, sweet on anyone? Has that not registered in your brain?"

He advanced toward her, taking long and slow strides.

"In time, you will learn to love me."

She felt her long hair being combed through his fingers, he must have known how much she adored this gesture. Pulling her hair behind her ear, he stooped down to her level and moved his head so it just brushed hers.

"Come with me"

She knew he didn't have lips, but as he muttered those words a chill was sent up her spine. Her mind clouded over and she felt confused. It was either live an unsettled life or die. Death, even the thought of it was revolting and she supposed that he wasn't all that bad. As long as he kept his distance and kept his end of the deal up (no matter how horrid it may be) she figured that she would live.

They walked up to the door. The slender figure seemed almost anxious while the girl was a little more cautious.

But her fate was decided. With her last glance back she whispered a quiet goodbye to her old life. Maybe he'd even let her say goodbye to her loved ones, maybe.

Sighing, she stepped over the threshold into her new life. Her past self was now gone.


	4. Chapter 4

It took a minute for her eyes to adjust to the scene in front of her. The extravagant room took her breath away and she glided across the floor in awe of the magnificent structure.

The furniture seemed antique but with a certain uneasy spark to make an outsider shutter. The windows large and dark, letting in the necessary lighting to make the scene pretty, yet mystique. The air was clean with a musty feeling, a feeling that would either make one stay, or run.

"And this is only the first room." She breathily whispered.

He chuckled behind her

"Perhaps you'd like to see the next room?"

Without an answer he lead her through the doorway into a elephantine library. The walls were covered in books of all sorts. The musty smell in there must have been the same that was faintly in the other room. Though, being an introvert of sorts, she loved the smell of books and often read them to pass the time and to take her into different worlds with wondrous adventures. It seemed like paradise to her.

"Have you read ALL of these?" She asked in wonder.

"Most, yet not all. I don't usually stay in this house very long as I have...other business to attend to."

"Business that I do not wish to hear!"

"Of course." He stated matter-of-factly. "But you must come to accepting that what I do is who I am. You are to stay here with me now, you have to deal with the untold things that I do."

The girl gave a slight nod of the head, clearly not willing to think about such things at the present moment, and advanced toward the hall.

"Let me show you to the room." The slender figure said.

They walked in silence down the hallway. She began to have a curiosity as to how he lived and if he expected much of her now that she was under his power, in a sort of way.  
Coming to the door he abruptly stopped and turned to her.

"You need to realize that I will have all access to every room and place at anytime now that you are under my roof."

Her head snapped around and she walked over so she was standing toe to toe with him. He probably found it humorous, his towering frame to her tiny figure. But she saw it as a stance that showed she was not afraid to confront him.

"At any time? In ANY room?"

He nodded his head, clearly expecting this response and prepared to blow it off. She could see that if he possessed a mouth that he would be smiling. And that was something she just would not take.

"You will hold not such power over me."

And with that she turned and walked away, waiting for his reaction. Because although she was more of a quiet person, she knew a few things about the natural reactions of men. Even if he wasn't entirely one.

She didn't even gasp when a smooth black form appeared at her side and wrapped around her waist. It guided her back to her original place and lifted her chin to face the blank one.

"Pardon me, my dear?"

His voice was not angry, he was expecting her to explain her view and request to him.

"If I am to live with you here, then I have just one request to you. A request I want made into a rule."

He casually leaned on the wall, propped up one leg and crossed his arms.  
"Humor me, human."

"I will have privacy in the night hours, no matter what. I don't need you appearing at unnecessary times or hours."

He tilted his head to the side,an act she loved to watch him do.

"If you obey my rules, I will obey yours."

She nodded her head, smiling from ear to ear.

_I just got the Slenderman to submit to my request!_

_I merely agreed to your terms, silly girl. And that only happened because you are driving my curiosity and interest._

She had forgotten about his unique ability.

The doors swung open and he gently pushed her inside. The walls were a deep red, almost a bloody red, and above the king sized victorian bed there hung a eye catching drapery that flowed on each side of the bed frame. The lighting low, the sun had disappeared behind the hill. She went over to the window and pulled open the while sheet like material that blocked the view.

The night possessed a full moon and the stars shone brighter than any other night she remembered. The chill of a midnight breeze caught her hair and whipped it all around her face. The effect began to be even more dramatic as the curtains started flowing around her figure. She looked toward the doorway to find her companion gone.

A sad sigh came from her lips, she had almost hoped he had been there to witness the scene. Because she had been keeping a secret from him: She was also slightly interested in him.

Looking over to the bed, she found an article of clothing neatly placed at the end.  
Advancing towards it, she picked it up to see a beautiful white night gown. Normally she would be uncomfortable with this specific clothing, but it was silk and floor length and reminded her of a long formal gown that she had seen in a movie. It was beautiful and as she slipped it on, she herself felt beautiful.

A vanity in the far corner of the room caught her eye and she advanced towards it to find combs and brushes all neatly laid out, just waiting for her to use.

_The only thing missing is the makeup._

_You don't need the makeup. Why do beautiful young females always require a mask to hide their real self?_

She gave no reply as a blush crept upon her cheeks. Yes, he was charming when he wanted to be. But it was when he wasn't that she questioned why she even considered leaving with him.

With one last look she fixed her hair and stepped out of the room to find the body that belonged to the voice. She opened a few doors that lead into a kitchen , dining room, a few closets, and an art room. How did he know she loved art?

"And he lives here by himself." She said in amazement to the size of the house.

"Not anymore, sweet one." A shadow lured from behind her, covering her in its darkness.

She didn't bother turning around to face him, instead she went into the room and sat on an old couch. He came and sat next to her, pulling her towards him so that her head rested on his shoulder. A hum resounded from his throat as he stroked her hair, filling her with a sweet and sad melody that left her with emotions she didn't know how to describe.

"Slender?" She finally said.

"Yes, dear one?"

"Could I go back to my home, and say goodbye to my family? And retrieve some items? I realize you don't want me mixed with all the bad things that are to come with them, but they must be worried sick. I can't do that to them."

The man gave a frustrated sigh and situated himself to a more comfortable position.

"I will accompany you tomorrow to go and bid them farewell and help you gather whatever you need. But that is it. I don't want you to reattach yourself to them, they will only hurt you in the long run."

She didn't understand what all he meant whenever he said that, but she figured that he had some sort of insight to the future that disturbed even him, so she decided it was better not to ask any questions or voice any concerns.

They sat there in silence a bit more until she realized the one thing that was missing from their lives.

"One more thing."

"How many requests will you have in one night!"

"Last one! I promise! It's just..."

"Its just what?"

"We're missing something."

He cocked his head to the side again, and this time she smiled and turned to face him.

"We're missing a fuzzy creature, we should get a cat."

"A cat?"

"Yes! It will be the perfect addition, and their easy pets. You'll love one! You can even name it!"

It was then that Slenderman realized his normal world was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

The two sihiloets glided across the streets and came to a stop. The street light flickered as two heads peared in at the helpless forms behind the glass.

"Are you sure about this?"

"You're the one that wanted it."

She sighed and looked around to make sure they weren't being followed. As if anyone would have been able to see them. Slender had a signature skill of blending into the night. She probably just looked like a hooded creep.

"Have you selected one?"

She cocked her head to the side.

"I think so."

He groaned and turned her so they were looking at each other.

"One. Only."

"Fine."

She figured it was one or none.

"Do you see any that you want?"

He chuckled and turned back to the little kittens.

"Whichever one you select will suffice."

"Whatever." She mumbled.

One kitten stood out to her though. It was black, oddly enough, and had a pink nose with a white little bowtie on his chest. She rubbed the glass as it looked at her and bounde up to where she had placed her finger. She could tell he was purring as he rubbed against the glass and stared at her while licking his little lips.

"I take it it's the little bachelor?"

She giggled and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"I love that name!"

He gave an actual laugh, one of the first she'd ever heard, and nodded.

"As you wish."

The security system crackled as he magically entered the building. She watched as he stopped at the cage with the little treasure in it. He stopped as if pondering even bothering to get the furry little guy. But he promised.

The little bundle dissapeared within his grasp as he picked it up and carried it back outside. A few moments later it's little head poked out from between his fingers.

"He's perfect!" She squealed.

"We need to get out before someone notices that the systems are down."

She nodded in agreement. If the authorities were already looking for her due to a disappearance, they'd be awfully mad about her breaking into a store. A Pet Shop to be even more pathetic.

She watched as Slender placed the little kitten in his jacket pocket, the little head popping out to watch the world.

She smiled and draped her arm over Slender's, preparing for the effects of teleportation.

"Do you still want to collect your possessions?"

A nod of her head and they were off.

By the time they finaly arrived in her room she was pretty sure that she would have a heck of a headache. The bachelor looked like he was a little woozy to.

Slenderman proceeded to pickup a stray backpack that was lying on her floor and handed it to her, then rested on her bedspread, trying to keep the kitten from scratching its way out of his jacket.

She casually walked around her room and picked up the basics: Her favorite pair of jeans, makeup bag, other clothes, ipod, and slippers. But it was when she saw a picture of her past life that she stopped. Last year's family reunion. All her cousins had come and were laughing and talking, mostly within their designated circle. None of them had ever payed attension to her. Not realy at least. She was usually the quiet one in the background, wishing she could be as popular as the rest.

Her vision gradually became fuzzy as she reminisced on other events that had taken place. In the distance she could hear footsteps, but thought nothing of them. It wasn't till a weight was placed on her shoulders that she realized that he had come across the room and was now staring at the same object.

"It's time."

Those two words cut through her, she felt she could not move. Her heart was split. She could now see the pain that they had caused her emotionally in the past. The yelling, the tears. The whispers, the fears. It all cost her the confidence that she once had.

Her other half was with her new companion, or master in a sense. He seemed to fuel the pit that had been created. But the only problem was that she didn't know if it was a healthy filling or not.

He gently tugged her hand and she was shaken out of her thoughts. She'd think about it tomorrow.

"You won't need that." He said, pointing at the picture she was holding.

"Oh yeah, I guess your right."

He watched as she placed it back onto the shelf. She would probably want to leave a note next. Humans made strong bonds so easily, one of their biggest faults.

And that she did. Ten minutes later and she was satisfied with her work.

With a long sigh she turned and nodded at him. And with a blink of an eye, they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

When she arrived back in her quarters, the recently received items were already in place. She didn't know how, and she didn't know when. All she needed to know is that they were there.

"I regret to tell you, my dear, that now that you are settled I am inclined to go about my...work. I shall return tomorrow evening."

She stood there for a second before she realized that this meant she'd have run of this huge house for a good while.

"You may go into all the rooms you wish, but I ask you to stay out of the door with the white handle."

"Why?" She blurted out, slapping her hand onto her mouth right after the question was voiced.

His slight shadow where his mouth should have been curved a little and he said with an amused voice, "I'd rather you not see the gore that lurks behind those walls."

And with that he was gone.

The night was dwindling down now, and she figured that it would be crucial to be in perfect shape for scouting out the premises. Sleep was a necessity.

The black sheets felt soft and warm on her skin. She seemed to be swallowed by a vast amount of darkness, helping her stimulation to lower increasingly. She felt safe and smiled as she breathed in the rustic scent.

Sleep was soon to soon overcome her as her senses were takeover by pitch blackness.

She dreamt of a vivid dream that night. She was walking through field of weeds, flowers spouting out as she walked. She could feel him watching her, but wasnt sure if he was near or not. In the distance was a dark valley, in which she would have rather not have entered. But something was urging her to.

She kept a steady pace as her feet softly padded across the stone ground. The intent stare seemed more apparent here. When she looked back though, the darkness had turned and was not lit with small flames leaping alone the path.

Laughter was filling every cavern and crevice. She laughed along with it. It was as if wherever she went she brought a little bit of sunshine.

"And that's exactly what you're doing."

A loud thud echoed through the room and she bolted upright in her bed. Bachelor had knocked over a book that was laying on her nightstand.

"Jealous are we?" She cooed to the kitten. "Can't spend all my time in the clouds, huh?"

At that the little kitten purred and rubbed up against her face. She laughed and stroked his soft little body.

Deciding it was time to get up, she picked out her favorite pair of red shorts and a black, lacy top. Time to get started.

Her footsteps echoed thorough the hallway as he came to a hal. In front of two double swinging doors. She stepped in dramatically and witnesses the kitchen before her. The high ceiling and big counters made her feel small as she inspected the drawers.

It reminded her of the "family" in Beauty and the Beast. The candles were all sparkly and shiny. She began humming "Be our guest" as she walked through the next doorway.

The next area was surprising to her. Herbs grew along the sides of the sunroom while books claimed the shelves. Soft music played in the background, causing her to sway back and forth. That eventually led to dancing and sooHesse and her little bachelor were waltzing throughout the place.

A foyer was behind the next wall. She waltzed under the elaborate chandelier, imagining herself in a beautiful silk gown.

Assending the staircase, a sitting room was set. A tea set was sitting on the side table beside the couch. There was only one door, the forbidden door.

How cruel was life! Adventure was right there in her grasp, and yet she knew that there would be dire consequences.

She must have stood there for fifteen minutes, reaching out and then retreating back. Then repeating the process.

"I wonder if your allowed in there." She thought aloud to the kitten.

She figured she shouldn't test her idea.

So it was back to the kitchen for some lunch. She opened the enormous fridge to find a note on a covered dish.

_Lunch for you and the bachelor _

She smiled and unraveled her favorite meal of all time: Meatballs and Macaroni and cheese.

The two split the meal, although she had problems eating in the same room as him. He kept making a slurping noise when he ate the meatballs. So she decided to read and eat. The library had been just begging her to read inside it!

She picked up the complete series of Edgar Allen Poe and began to endure herself in her favorite story of his: The Pit and the Pendulum.

And that was how he found her curled up and reading in the library. The fireplace had been turned on and the little creature was curled up with a ball of yarn about two times his size.

He chuckled as he picked up the book out off her grasp. She shrieked and jumped, startled at his presence.

"Your back!" She stated.

"As usually happens when Im done."

"I-Im sorry. You just startled me. I kinda get into books and then lose time."

"Obviously." He chuckled.

She blushed and picked up the finished plate. He followed her into the kitchen and rinsed out the plate and utensils while she dried.

"Can bachelor have full access to your room?"

He tilted his head in thought.

"I'd rather not have to clean up after the fur ball."

She sighed and nodded in response.

"Your a curious one."

"You're one to talk." She chuckled.

He laughed and walked away, not ushering her to follow.

But of course she did anyway. Only at a distance.

She watched as he ascended the stairs. Soon after she noticed a tail swishing on the chair just outside of the forbiden door. She had a pretty good feeling she knew what was going to follow, and she wasnt about to stop it. If the kitten was able to go inside, she was only being polite by trying to catch and take it out.

She watched as he perked his ears toward the door. He padded up to the tiny crack where the door wasnt fully closed, teased it with his paw, and dissapeared behind the door.

She was ready to follow now that he was fully gone.

**hope you like! I was at a little stand still, not a full writers block! But close :(**

**If you have any ideas or some suggestions just PM me :)**

**Now please review my precious viewers! 3**


End file.
